Destiny?
by Echo Fox X17
Summary: Naruto returns stronger than ever, he knows about his father, and he brought home a young woman. Now it's time to face his destiny. And why does he have a henge up? What is he hiding? Or, who is he hiding? Strong NarutoxHinataxFemKyuubi


**No matter how much I say I own Naruto, my lawyers say different, so go sue someone else.**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"We are gathered here today.."**_

13 shinobi, the Kazekage, the Hyuga Clan Head and the Hokage stood up on stage. They were all there for a reason. They were there to support each other, to help one another to stay strong. But they all knew that holding back tears would be the impossible, even to the jounin with white, pupil-less eyes.

_**"To mourn the death..."**_

They all had silent tears running down their faces, but no one could see the others, due to all their heads being down. With this loss, they were all shaken, saddened, and depressed. This one person changed all their lives, this one person made all of them stronger. They all loved him in different ways, but one of them loved him from the start, from the very beginning she saw him. And over the past few years they had shared that love. But now...

_**"Of a fellow shinobi."**_

They all wanted to break down and cry, but they knew that doing that would show weakness. And he wouldn't want them to cry for him. He was one of the most important people in their lives. He helped all of them. He made them stronger, and now it was time that they were strong. But it was extremely difficult. He died protecting them all. He died protecting not only his loved ones, but the village that hated, beat, and shunned him since birth. He died for all of them.

_**"This shinobi was of great importance to all those up here on stage.."**_

Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Shikimaru, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Hanabi, Shino, Neji, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and Hiashi were all up on stage, all trying to hold back tears.

_**"He died in battle protecting those he loved, and this village.."**_

Hinata stood over his coffin, looking down on the man she loved, crying silently that he had left her. She knew he didn't want to, but he had to leave her to protect her and the village. Hinata suddenly broke down. She screamed and fell to the ground, crying loudly now, hugging his coffin as if it would bring him back to life. She felt so alone now, now that the man she loved was gone. She felt so much pain as she screamed out, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME! YOU PROMISED!" But her fellow shinobi only stood there, knowing that if they tried to touch her, it could very well be the last thing they do.

_**"He knew he would die, but he still fought with his all.."**_

They all knew that he didn't want to die, but they also knew that it was the only way to protect the village. There was only 1% chance that he wouldn't die.. But... He'd gotten those 1% chances before and lived... Why not this time? Why couldn't he have pulled through? Why did he always have to suffer? Why? Why? WHY? Those questions raged on in the minds of the people on stage.

_**"And today would be his eightteenth birthday.."**_

He died on his birthday. He didn't ever get a real birthday before, and today, when all of his friends had planned to throw him a party.. The village was attacked.. And he died protecting it.. He died not knowing all these people cared so much about him.. He died.. He died.. He died.. No one could believe it..

_**"And as you all know, eightteen years ago.."**_

His future was fortold a week before.. He found out his destiny, he found out that he was going to die.. And he did nothing to prevent it. He just kept on with his every day life.. Like it wasn't a big deal.. But one person knew that it was.. One person knew how he really felt.. And that one person was Hinata, his fiance..

_**"The Kyubi attacked this village.."**_

Within him he held the Kyubi, the evil 9-tailed demon from hell. But recently he found out what the Kyubi was really like when awake.. And now he would never get a chance to clear it's name. He'd never get a chance to help the demon that killed millions upon millions of people over it's life-time. He had finially made three promises he couldn't keep..

_**"And eightteen years ago.."**_

He couldn't keep those promises.. He had promised to live and stay with Hinata, and he had promised the Kyubi that he'd clear it's name as soon as he became Hokage.... And that was his third promise, to become the Hokage. To get everyone to aknowlage and respect him.. He couldn't keep those promises.

_**"The Kyubi was sealed.."**_

And, on his eightteenth birthday, he died, protecting a village that hated him, his loved ones, and even the world.. And the Kyubi.. The Kyubi along with him, equally wanting to protect. A demon trying to protect.. Nothing was possible when it came to him.. He got a demon to want to protect, he got everyone to love him, and he even told off Kami face-to-face and got away with it. Only he could do that... Only he _would_ do that.. And now he was gone.. The bright energetic blond, spiky haired boy was gone. Even he couldn't change destiny..

_**"In this shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

Or could he?

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: *hides under bed* I know you all want to kill me right now but I will not die! Hahahahahaha. Chapter 2 comming soon to a Fanfiction Website near you.**_


End file.
